A Secret Uncovered
by breathbookslove
Summary: Naley. Their day as a family. With their children Lydia 8 and Jamie 16. Starts off normally until the front door is opened and they find a baby in a basket with a note attached. On their doorstep. They bring the baby inside their home and decide that for now they would be his family. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 1**

Haley James Scott was finished cleaning up after one of the many dinners that took place in their home during the week. Jamie and Lydia were asleep upstairs Nathan walked over to her. Taking one last look around. As he turned off the lights downstairs. Taking Haley's hand in his.

The couple walking up the stairs through the hallway. With the hallway light eliminating through the darkness. Once they reached their room. Haley went in first Nathan went in after her closing the door behind them.

Haley looked around their room with a smile on her face. Taking off her robe before she climbed into bed. Nathan got in on his side. And wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest. The fall season was in full swing which added a layer of coolness to every room.

"I can't believe how big our kids are getting Lydia's 8 has my personality and love of school and Jamie is 16 now. He's so much like you were he has a good heart, protective, and loves basketball but knows that there is more to life than that." "We have a beautiful life." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"And we have each other and which is everything." "I love you Hales." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"I love you too Nate." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. The couple breaking apart some time later. Nathan shutting off the lights leaving their room in complete darkness. As they fell asleep.

In the morning, the sun shining bright throughout the house. Haley was in the kitchen making breakfast while Lydia was at the table doing some extra credit work. Jamie and Nathan were watching tv trying to check out the latest scores from the last game they missed.

"Breakfast is ready come sit down we have school to go to and work to get to." Haley said. While she brought over the food placing it down on the table.

Nathan and Jamie walked over taking their seats. Lydia finished up the last of her work before she put it away.

The family ate and talked about their plans for the day. "I'm going to practice then dinner at Karen's with my friends." Jamie said. Looking to his parents.

"Okay so we know where you'll be and we expect you home by 10pm." Haley said. Looking to him.

"I know momma I could be home sooner if I had my own car." Jamie said. Looking to them.

"We've talked about this Jamie when we know you're able to handle the responsibility that comes with owning a car we an open up the discussion again in order for that to happen you need to keep up with your grades, stay out of trouble, and get a job to pay for what the car needs." "Driving isn't a right it's a privilege." Nathan said. Looking over at his son.

"You both are being so unfair! All of my friends have cars but me." Jamie said. Looking back at his parents.

"You're father and I are in complete agreement on this Jamie we're not their parents we're yours and it's our job to teach you these life lessons and what it means to be responsible and teach that in order to get certain things it requires work on your part." Haley said. Looking to him.

"I have my girl scout meeting after school." Lydia said. Chiming in.

"We know sweetheart I'll be there to pick you up and then me, you, and daddy will come home and have dinner together." Haley said. Smiling while she looked over at her daughter.

I'm done with my breakfast I'll wait for dad by the car." Jamie said. Getting up bringing his plate to the sink where he quickly washed it and headed towards the door.

"Jamie wait for me!" Lydia exclaimed. As she quickly grabbed her bookbag and took her older brother's hand.

Jamie looked over at her and smiled. "Relax Lyd I'm just opening the door now. Jamie said. Opening the front door slowly. A wave of surprise and uncertainty came over him.

At the sight of a basket on the front steps of their family home.

"Momma, dad someone left a basket out here!" Jamie said. Turning his head calling out to them.

"Let me see what this is all about." Haley said. Jamie and Lydia went back into the house. While Haley with Nathan by her side. Began to go through the basket. Touching it gently. Haley almost jumped back.

Nathan looked to her. His eyes wide. The couple in disbelief. This was no misplaced basket. Filled with random objects. Moving around the blanket. Revealed an unexpected sight.

A baby. Small fingers and toes. Wiggling around slightly. With nothing but a note beside it.

 _Take care of him._ The note simple said.

Haley picked up the basket carefully. Nathan looked around trying to see if anyone was around and not seeing any evidence of that.

He wrapped his arm around Haley walking with her. While she brought the basket containing the child inside. Closing the door behind them.

"Is it a present.?" Lydia asked curious. Trying to peer into the basket.

"No nothing like that." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Haley gently placed the basket on the table.

"Someone left a baby in this basket with a note." Haley said. Looking to both her children. Then back at Nathan.

"I knew it the stork does exist." Jamie said. With a smile.

"No, it wasn't that someone obviously purposely left their child here for some reason and we are going to try and find who this little guy belongs to." "And until we do that we're going to take care of him." Haley said.

Nathan took her hand. Looking up at her. "Your mother is right until we find this baby's parents he is going to need people to take care of him and for now he has us." Nathan said. Looking to his kids.

Lydia walked over to the table and looked down at the baby.

"I want to name him." Lydia said. Looking back at her parents.

"Robert after daddy's middle name and then Dan after grandpa Dan." Lydia said. Looking back at them.

….


	2. Chapter 2

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 2**

"So, what is this big surprise Hales.?" Lucas asked. Looking over at her. The rest of their friends. Sitting in close proximity. In the living room. The kids were now in school. Haley smiled as she uncovered the blanket that she had put on the basket.

"It's a baby." Haley said. Gently moving up the basket so everyone could get a better look at the infant.

"What a cutie where did he or she come from.?" Brooke asked. Smiling as Lucas took her hand.

"Jamie found him on our front step this morning when he was leaving to go to school. There is no identification aside from the note we found inside the basket." "I mean from the looks of it he's a newborn probably a few days old at the most." "I just don't understand who would leave their child in front of a person's house and take off." Nathan said. Looking up at his friends and family.

"Someone who has no business being a parent that's who I mean this baby was left wearing barely nothing, no food, and all alone for the entire night. It was a good thing it was our house and not some sicko or person who hates children." "We should call the police and tell them the situation and what we should do." Haley said. Looking up toward Nathan.

"I agree with calling the police and I'm trying to hold off passing judgement until we learn more about the situation." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"We'll help you with anything you need in any way we can." Peyton said. Looking up at them.

So, for the next few hours everyone called hospitals and police stations trying to find out any information they could which left them with nothing but more questions. An officer told Nathan and Haley that they will keep the information about the baby on record but if no one comes forward after a certain amount of time. Then they would have the right to keep him.

Sometime Later

Lydia came through the door. Racing over to where Haley and the baby were. The infant now dressed in a blue striped pajama. And freshly washed after being given a bath by Haley. The couple bought and went through multiple canisters o formula before finding one that worked for the young boy. Who was fed and held until Haley had no other choice but to put him down.

Nathan was attempting to not get attached given the lack of information they had. But he could see that Haley was getting attached and that worried him. Knowing the way his children were he had no doubt that they would be the same way.

Lydia sat down and looked over at the baby that was wide awake. Whose brown eyes and shined brightly. He was very alert.

"Hi Robbie, I'm Lydia Bob Scott." Lydia said. Placing her finger in his tiny hand.

"I think he likes you." Haley said. Smiling over at her daughter.

"I like him I always wanted to be a big sister." Lydia said. Looking back at her mother.

…

 **Author's Note : Let me know your thoughts. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 3**

 _It comes and goes in waves._

Haley paused taking in her daughter's words. Looking from her to the infant she had in her arms. This was temporary and had been starting to get swept up in the beauty, newness, and innocence of this baby. It was this moment that brought her back to reality. He wasn't theirs to have he was simply staying until they figured out more about where he came from and who left him.

Haley looked back at her daughter and began to speak.

"Lydia Robert is staying with us is just for now." Haley said. Looking into her eyes. Hopeful that she understood.

"I know momma it's just he didn't have a momma, or daddy, or brother, like I have. At least he has a name and a place to belong until his parents find him." Lydia said. Looking back at her mother.

"You are an amazing girl Lydia Bob Scott." Haley said.

Leaning over hugging her. Lydia hugged her mother back.

"I'm that way because of you and daddy of course." "I think this little guy would really like a picture from you." Haley said. Glancing over at the infant.

"Okay I'll go draw him something really nice." Lydia said. Smiling as she ran up the stairs.

Nathan walked through the door. Smiling as he saw Lydia go up the stairs. Closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room. Taking a seat next to Haley.

"I checked in with the police and no one called in or walked in to the station asking for information about the baby." "And that just worries me we have no idea about the background and we aren't equipped to handle this right now we have our jobs and our own kids who require our time and attention. Plus, the spare time we have left to spend time with each other." "I just think we jumped into this too fast." Nathan said. Looking up at Haley.

Haley placed the baby in the portable crib she had bought.

Looking back over at Nathan. "We can easily take him to the doctor. And that isn't true at all even with our jobs and Jamie and Lydia we've been managing fine and we have the space we've always planned on having at least 4 kids anyway. I know this situation isn't ideal and was basically pushed on us but I'm trying to embrace it and enjoy him." "Why are you pushing so hard against this.?" Haley asked.

"I see it Hales you are growing more and more attached to him and he's an innocent victim in all of this and deserves the attention and affection he's getting but what happens when whoever left him there comes back and decides they're ready to be his parent and by then the amount of heartbreak will be devastating. I'm just trying to be realistic about all of this." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Haley reached over taking her hand in his. Looking into his eyes as she spoke. "I completely get it wanting to keep your distance that way if something like that does happen it won't hurt as much but in the end, it only makes you miss out and speaking from experience you have so much love to give this little boy could really benefit from being able to have that and know that he has people who care about him." Haley said. Glancing over at Robert. With a smile on her face.

"I was thinking he is going to need a room of his own." "Because that will help him settle in and get more comfortable plus it'll give us all a chance to bond as a family preparing everything for him." Nathan said. Looking over at her.

"That's a beautiful idea Nate." Haley said. Taking his hand. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. The couple breaking the kiss. At the sound of the infant's cries.

"I got him." Nathan said. As he went over and picked him carefully.

Holding him securely in his arms. "It can be scary being a new place with all these new people and noises everywhere." "Something that always helped me when I was feeling like that was to run." "Around my neighborhood or on a trail." "But since you're too little we can go for a walk." Nathan said.

"I'll get the stroller." Haley said. Afterwards she called Lydia down and three of them went for a walk around the neighborhood.

Days went by and turned into weeks. Then months. And the calls from the police station ended because there was no new information and the case had been closed. Robert was thriving he was starting to walk and beginning to talk. He had brown eyes. Paired with a smile and laugh that lit up every room he entered.

….


	4. Chapter 4

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 4**

Days Later

In the morning

Hearing the moving around of feet and the rustling of sheets. On his way to school for the day Jamie walked inside the young boy's room. The family decided on painting the nursery the colors of blue and green. The theme was a mixture of animals and music. He liked all kinds of different animals and loved music of every kind especially Haley's singing at bedtime. He had a stocked bookshelf and a handmade reading area. Full of pillows and a comfortable couch. The toy chest was full along with his closet and pictures on the wall drawn by Lydia and pictures taken by Haley. Which were snapshots of their outings together.

"Jam." Robert said. Getting up in his crib. His tiny hands holding on tightly to the crib bars. His eyes lighting up at the sight of Jamie.

"Hey there little man." "Good Morning." "Let's get you some breakfast." Jamie said. Smiling at him. While he leaned over picking him up carefully.

Robert clung onto Jamie tightly. As they left the nursery went through the hallway and went down the stairs Jamie placed Robert in the high chair and opened the fridge door pulling out the plate that had his food in it. Putting it into the microwave waiting for it to finish then placed it on the high chair table. Getting a spoon as he began to feed Robert.

"One of your favorite foods momma's oatmeal." Jamie said. Putting another spoonful of oatmeal into Robert's mouth. The young boy clapping his tiny hands and kicking his feet.

"Yummy." Robert said. With a smile.

When the bowl was halfway finished. Jamie placed it down on the counter.

Haley walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"There are my boys Morning Jamie, morning Robbie." Haley said. Leaning over hugging Jamie. Then going over to the Robert kissing him on cheek. Causing him to erupt in laughter.

"Morning momma I have to get to school now. I'll see you both later." Jamie said. Smiling as he walked out the front door. Getting into the car of one of his friends. The car driving away minutes later.

"We're going to finish your breakfast, get you into a bath, then get you dressed." "I have the day off today so it'll just be me and you." Haley said. Smiling at him. While she ruffled his hair with her hands.

"Momma." Robbie said. Looking up at Haley.

Haley felt her heart ache. As tears welled up in her eyes.

Taking a breath, she continued to feed Robert until the bowl was empty. Then took him out of the high chair and carried him upstairs into the bathroom. Where she turned on the water and added the bubble bath. Mixing it up with her hand before she got him undressed and into the tub.

Robert splashed and played with the bath toys. While Haley cleaned him. Eventually the bath ended and he was taken out and dried off. Haley wrapped him in a towel and carried him into his room. Where she sat him down and picked out his clothes. Deciding on a shorts and blue t shirt covered with dinosaurs.

She helped him get dressed and began to brush his hair. Then put on his shoes.

It was during this time that she started to really notice his features. His freckles, and red hair, and began to take notice of his personality.

Which was so loving and yet always on the go and ready to jump into anything.

It had been almost a year since that day they he was found on their doorstep. He had found a way into all of their hearts and even though Nathan had attempted to keep his distance he had gotten attached to the young boy as well. Teaching him about basketball and including him in on watching games with himself and Jamie.

Lydia's love for him has only grown he is the first person she looks for when she gets home from school every day and it was her who thought of making a special area for him to read in his room. Which is a ritual she enjoyed doing on the weekends. Reading to him at bedtime.

As for Haley and Robert she looked forward to every second that they spent together and wanted to savor it all. But the more she did and the more he experienced this layer of fear crept back up.

Once Robert was dressed Haley took his hand and they went down the stairs.

And out the door to the car. Haley strapped him inside his car seat and began to drive. The radio playing softly. As Robert looked out the window.

The road was pretty much empty given the early hour the two. Got out of the car. Haley carefully putting him inside the stroller. While she began to push him. They walked along the trail.

Stopping once they reached the playground. Where Haley took him out and watched as he ran and started to play. She took a seat on the bench. And simply watched for a while when she wasn't watching him Haley was working on music lyrics with everything that had taken place her inspiration had been brought back.

After some time passed Haley called him over and they sat down at the benches. She placed down his snack in front of him. And began to eat her sandwich. The meal lasting awhile. Once they were finished Haley put him back into his car seat and drove home.

Stepping inside the home. Haley was hit with a sudden aroma of food.

She smiled looking up at the sight of Nathan walking towards her.

Taking her in his arms leaning over kissing her.

While Lydia took Robert's hand and walked with him over to the kitchen table.

"You cooked Nate that was a nice surprise." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

While he took her hand. The couple walking over to the table.

"It was the least I could Hales you've been out all day with Robbie plus it was fun spending some quality time with Lydia and Jamie." Nathan said. Sitting down next to her.

The family ate and talked about their day. Which resulted in laughter and stories. The couple couldn't help looking around their table and feeling the sense of happiness and security, they always wanted for their children.

Jamie leaving the table with Madison by his side. The two teenagers holding hands while they walked out the front door.

"I'm going to the playroom." Lydia announced as she left the dining room. And went up the stairs.

"This was just what we needed." "Nate, I love you." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I love you too Hales it was worth it seeing how happy you were and are." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"I'm going to put Robbie to bed then I'll be right back." Haley said. With a smile.

Reemerging shortly after walking back down the stairs.

"Jamie's came back inside and went to bed." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"Good to know so that means I get you all to myself." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

Nathan broke the kiss looking back at her.

"What's wrong.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him.

Nathan got up and went into the drawer. He walked back over to her.

Taking a breath before he spoke. "This letter came in the mail today." "And it was from an address I didn't know and with a name on the front I didn't recognize." "I wanted to wait until you got home to write it." Nathan said.

Haley felt her heart sink. As she took the letter from his hand. Opening the seal and taking out the letter. Unfolding it as she began to read.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Scott_

 _You don't know me. I left my soon on your doorstep almost a year ago. I can't go into detail about why and where I went all you need to know is that I'm coming back to town and fully intend on bringing my son home with me._

…


	5. Chapter 5

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Sooner or later we all choose a path. Sometimes you never look back, and sometimes life forces you to."_

"So, we're just supposed to go by some letter from a random woman and her threating to come back and take Robbie away from us. Who does she think she is.?" Haley asks. Looking up at Nathan.

Nathan took her hand in his. "She's his mother." Nathan said. Wrapping his arms around her.

"No, she's not I am." Haley said. Her voice breaking. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Jamie what's going on I don't understand.?" Lydia asked. Looking up at her brother.

The Scott kids up after Lydia coming into Jamie's room unable to stop talking about how much fun her day was. And Jamie was then awakened by getting up and listening to his sister's story.

"Robbie has to go be with his family." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"But Jamie we are his family." Lydia said. Looking back at her brother.

"We have to go to sleep." "Especially you it is way past your bedtime let's go." Jamie said.

Taking her hand in his. While they quietly walked back up the stairs.

Nathan and Haley eventually went back upstairs to their bedroom.

Hours Later

In the morning

At breakfast

Haley had just finished plating the pancakes. Jamie and Lydia were already downstairs. As she heard footsteps come down the stairs. Finding a smile to put on her face at the sight of Robbie coming downstairs holding out his arms to hers. With Nathan holding him securely in his arms.

"Momma!" Robbie said. Looking into Haley's eyes.

"Morning Robbie." Haley said. Taking him in her arms.

The sound of the doorbell ringing. Caused Haley's heart to jump. As Nathan wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's get you both to school." Nathan said. Looking to Jamie and Lydia.

"Bye Robbie I love you." Lydia said. Leaning over hugging him.

"Love." Robbie said. Holding onto her.

"It was fun you being around I had a brother for a while and I'll never forget you." Jamie said. Looking to him.

"Jam." Robbie said in response.

Nathan and the kids went out the backyard door. Wanting to avoid the person who was knocking at the front door.

Haley held onto Robbie tightly as she walked over to the front door. Opening it slowly. Looking up at the other person on the side of the door.

"You must be Haley." The woman said. Looking up at her.

"And you are.?" Haley asked. Feeling incredibly defensive.

"My name is Samantha Walker." "And this beautiful boy is my son." Sam said. Smiling as she looked over at him.

Nathan arriving back home. Sam moving to the side. While he walked in putting his arm around Haley. Looking up at the woman. "You wrote us that letter we weren't expecting you so soon." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"Well Mr. Scott I didn't feel the need to waste any more time and made sure I was settled before I came here and all I'm missing is that little boy." Sam said.

….


	6. Chapter 6

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 6**

"You aren't going anywhere with this boy until we get physical proof that you are truly his mother information on his father and we involve the police who need to know that you are here now and have to get the information they need to close the case." Nathan said. Looking up at the woman.

"There is no need to prolong this he is my son I have his birth certificate and his father was never in the picture so he isn't worth mentioning. My past isn't exactly the kind of thing I want the police digging into." "I left him on your door that day because I was desperate and scared. I couldn't take care of him and the guy I was with didn't want to be slowed down by a kid we left town that day. I know that it may seem hard to believe but I love him and did what I thought was right." Sam said. With emotion in her voice.

"Yes, because abandonment is always the go to when it comes to the inconvenience of your own child. You had no problem leaving this baby with barely anything to survive and because you've returned you can just pick up where you left off." "That isn't happening. During this time, we've all grown to love this little boy and he loves us too. I couldn't in good conscious just give him to you before we get the information we need to assure that he's going to be safe with you." Haley said. Looking up at the woman.

Knocking at the door brought Nathan out of his seat and Haley getting up and going up the stairs. Noticing that Robbie had fallen asleep.

Nathan opened up the door to see the police officers that had helped them from the beginning.

"Nathan what can we do for you.?" One of the officer's asked.

"Let's talk inside." Nathan said. Moving to the side. Giving the officers room to walk into their home.

The officers sat down and looked to Nathan. Haley came back down. Looking to Nathan then the officers.

"Good you got my call we appreciate you coming by." "We recently got a letter in the mail from this woman." "Named Samantha Walker." Haley said. Looking up at them. While she sat down next to Nathan.

"No need to keep talking about me like I'm not here." Sam said. Looking to Haley.

"Anyway, Nathan and I read the letter and inside it she said a variety of things but the one thing that stuck out to me the most was what she implied." Haley said. looking back at the woman.

"This was no implication or made up story I didn't go to the police station for my own personal reasons. History has shown me that everyone is always ready to use your past against you. No matter how hard and how much you've changed." "I should have come to the station and told you who I was." "But that would have caused questions and needed explanations that I wasn't ready to give now that I've seen my son I know that I have to be honest."

"Part of the reason I left my son was because of his father." "He had no idea I was pregnant and doesn't know he has a son. Which is exactly how it has to be." Sam said. Looking to the officers.

"He has rights too as your son's father. You can't just act as if he doesn't exist there are laws against that in case you weren't aware." "We aren't here to judge or crucify you we just need to understand why you left that baby on Nathan and Haley's doorstep. With that note. It seems as if there was an amount of planning at the very least where to leave him. Is any of that correct.?" The officer asked.

"Yes I knew they were well known and had money and until I was able to return my boy would be safe and that is all I cared about." "I've answered your questions now can I get my son and leave.?" Sam asked. Looking from the officers to Nathan and Haley.

"No way in hell are you going anywhere with Robbie. You're a stranger to him. It takes more than having a baby to be a mother." Haley said. Looking back at Sam.

"I know I was wrong and irresponsible but it's been such a long time the last time I held him was right before I left." Sam said. Looking up at Haley.

"Whose fault is that.?" Haley said in response. Looking away from her. Nathan held her hand securely.

"We are going to need a DNA test done to verify what you have stated." The other officer said.

"We will fast track the results and move on from there." "If you would go down with us to the station." The officer said.

Haley handed the officer Robbie's hairbrush. The man thanking her sealing it up in a bag. The woman followed the officers out of the home.

The results wouldn't be available for a few days.

Days Later

Nathan and Haley were down at the police station after getting a call about the results being ready. When they arrived, Sam was already there. The officers decided to move everyone in a private room to reveal the results.

The officer looked from Nathan and Haley to Sam.

Looking down at the paper as he began to read.

 _Mother: Samantha Walker_

 _Father: Ian Banks._

…


	7. Chapter 7

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Anger, love, confusion, roads that go nowhere._

 _Came to you with a broken faith._

 _Gave me more than I had to hold._

 _Tell me I'm safe_

 _You've got me now._

Weeks Later

"We're not doing this giving him access to her at all." "It took him time to trust us and be comfortable and it was an adjustment but over day by day he learned to let us in and learned that he was safe. He won't sleep without a story from Lydia and a song from me. He stays up way past his bedtime whenever he's watching those games with you and Jamie. He is sweet, loving, and so full of personality." "Jamie's a mix of both of us, Lydia is like I was, and Robbie is just you." "He's my baby. Our little boy." Haley said. With tears falling from her eyes.

As Nathan held her tightly in his arms.

"We did what was right and ended up falling in love with him." "But can't make this about ourselves and how we feel it has to be about Robbie and what's best for him." Nathan said. Looking up at her. Wiping the tears from her eyes.

…

"I have my place all set up it's taking way longer than I expected." "I just want to get him home and settled and them the three of us can be a family like you said." Sam said. Talking into the phone.

"I think about what Nathan and Haley are going through and it is an impossible situation." "I tried to put myself in their shoes and realize that even though my case was different Ellie ended up becoming someone I loved and learned from it doesn't take away from the fact that my parents were the people who raised me and made me the person I am." "If Ellie hadn't made the choice to give me up for adoption I have no idea the kind of life I would have had."

"I used to say that People always leave. Which was true. But even with that they were never truly gone they lived in my memory and in my heart and even though that boy is so young I know that he's going to hold on to this time knowing what's it like to have unconditional love is something you never let go of." Peyton said. Looking over at Julian.

Who took her in his arms. The two sitting on the couch. In their living room. She leaned over kissing him. He kissed her back. She laid her head on his chest. The fireplace lit in front of them.

…

"I don't want to do this anymore Luke." "We've tried everything possible and none it works all this ends up doing is breaking our hearts every single time and just reassuring to me what I refused to accept." "I'm not meant to be a mother the world has shown me that with every negative pregnancy test. Every time we go to the doctor and they check for a heartbeat and nothing is there."

"You're stuck in a marriage with a woman who can't give you what you want the most eventually this is going to tear us apart and I can't bear to watch. We need to end this now before we hate each other." Brooke said. Wiping away tears from her eyes. As she left their bedroom.

…

"I can't believe you got that tattoo." Jamie said. Looking into her eyes.

"Don't you worry about that. You're only young and in love once." Madison said. Pulling him in closer to her.

He leaned over kissing her. Closing the gap between them

The couple breaking apart. After some time.

Madison smiled looking up at him. Her dark eyes shining with love. Looking back at him.

"Spend the night with me tonight.?" she suggested. Looking up at him.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 8**

 _It's one door swinging open._

 _It's one door swinging closed._

 _We're holding on_

 _And Letting go._

Jamie closed the door to her bedroom. She took his hand. The two walked over to her bed. As she leaned over kissing him. He shut off the lights. Taking her in his arms. Laying her down gently on the bed in front of them. While she went for his shirt. Throwing it the floor. As he reconnected their lips.

…

Lucas went after her walking through the hallway. And opening the door to the nursery that would have been their baby's room. Looking up as he saw Brooke starting to take things down.

"Brooke don't you spent so much decorating and planning everything in here don't ruin that. I know that none of this has been easy and I wish that I could take away the pain your feeling. Because I know that you are finding some way to take blame for all of this but it isn't your fault. I love you. Nothing is going to change that." Lucas said. Taking her hand in his. Turning her towards him.

"Then whose fault is it Luke.?" "If it's not yours or mine. Why is it so easy for other people to have babies and for us it's more difficult and painful than I ever thought it would be. I don't want to be the reason you don't get to be a father that is too big of a sacrifice to give up for me." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"I love you and our life together if we never have a baby it will be okay because we'll have each other and that is everything." Lucas said. Taking her in his arms. As he held her tightly.

"Hales he's fast asleep." Nathan said. Looking over at his wife. The couple doing they're routine of checking on their children before they went to bed for the night.

"I know I just want to savor it for a little while longer." Haley said. Looking back at Nathan.

The two then went to Lydia's room. Afterwards Jamie's.

A sense of panic ran through her. When she opened the door. And didn't see him there.

"He's at Madison's he just texted me." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"Let's go to bed." Nathan said. Taking her hand in his. While they went back to their bedroom.

Weeks Later

The day had arrived. Jamie and Lydia had said their goodbyes before leaving for school. Nathan was being strong for Haley like he knew she needed him to be.

The doorbell rang and Nathan went to open it.

Haley began to loosen her grip on Robbie who was practically squirming out of her arms wanting to play.

At the sight of Sam walking towards her. Haley got up.

"Okay Robbie remember what momma and daddy told you this yesterday that you were going to go live with this very nice lady who was going to take care of you." Haley said. Looking into the young boy's eyes.

He simply smiled at her and leaned over placing a kiss on her face.

Haley smiled back at him. "We love you so much Robbie." "You be a good boy and have the most amazing life you deserve that and so much more." Haley said. Having to pause. Taking a breath. Trying to keep the tears inside.

"Love momma." Robbie said. Looking back at her.

Haley carefully handed him to Sam. Nathan brought out the suitcases they had packed for him. Putting them inside the opened trunk.

Haley watched as Sam placed Robbie into the car seat. Shutting the door.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her. Seeing the effort, she was putting in to hold it together.

Sam walked over to them. And looked into their eyes as she spoke.

"Thank you for taking such incredible care of him. But there is no need for us to remain in contact or for you or anyone in your family to see him again. I'm leaving Tree Hill this place is so full of bad memories we need a fresh start somewhere new." Sam said. As she got into the car starting it. Getting onto the road. Driving away. Minutes later.

Haley buried her face into his arms the tears falling from her eyes.

"We helped him find his way home." Nathan said. Emotion thick in his voice.

The couple eventually walking back inside their home.

Days Later

"Madison what is it.? What's wrong you've been acting distant and off for days now and you won't talk to me which is even more unlike you." "We tell each other everything." Jamie said. Looking up at her.

"I've trying to process this and figure out how to tell you but I know once I do that will make it real and I don't want to be." Madison said. Looking back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Whatever it is we can get through it together." Jamie said. Looking into her eyes.

Madison took a breath. And looked into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

…

 **Author's Note: So much happening in this chapter. Let me know your thoughts.? As if things weren't emotional and difficult enough. Now the unexpected announcement that changes everything. What do you think will happen with Robbie.? Ad Jamie and Madison.? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 9**

"What am I going to do Jamie.?" Madison asked. Looking up at him.

"There is a lot that has to be figured out but the one thing you don't need to worry about is doing this alone I'm here with you through anything and everything that comes next." Jamie said in response. Taking her in his.

"Jamie what about basketball, Duke, and the future you can't give that up I won't let you do that. It's your dream it has been since we were kids. This is going to change our lives forever." Madison said. Putting her hand on her stomach.

"You and this baby are what matter the most to me we've talked about having a life and future together we just didn't expect it to happen so soon it will be okay Mads I will make sure of it I'll do whatever I have to do to assure that this baby is the priority." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"You want to keep this baby.?" Madison asked with tears in her eyes.

"I do we'll raise this baby together and be a family." Jamie said. Looking into her eyes.

She leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Wiping away her tears.

The school day went on uneventfully. It wasn't until school let out that two teenagers decided that the next step was to tell their parents.

Madison suggested they tell his parents first. Hopeful they would take it better than her parents would. Considering how different they ran their household and the way they viewed the world.

Jamie agreed and they got into Madison's car and drove over to the Scott home. It was later on in the day. Lydia was at one of her activities but Jamie knew both his parents would be home.

Holding Madison's hand in his he walked through the door of his house.

First seeing his mother. Who smiled at him and waved to Madison.

"Hey Jamie, how was school and how are things going for you Madison.?" Haley asked. Curious. Looking to the two teenagers.

"We have to talk to you and dad it's about something really important." Jamie said. Looking up at his mom.

"Alright Nate come in here Jamie and Madison need to talk to the both of us right now!" Haley called out to her husband. Who appeared shortly after. Taking a seat next to her. And looking up at Jamie and Madison.

"What is it son.?" Nathan asked. Looking to Jamie.

"Madison's pregnant." Jamie said. Looking up at his parents.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other with looks of shocks and surprise. Before turning back to Madison and Jamie.

"Regardless of the choice you both decide to make you have our support." "Having kids is one of the most humbling, beautiful, terrifying journey's you could ever take in your life. We've been where you are and know that none of this is easy or simple. Actually, you take it one second at a time. The love that you have for your child is unlike anything you experience in your whole life because it is this constant never ending feeling of wanting to keep them safe and protected. Wanting to make sure they don't repeat your mistakes. And that need to never let them go a day without knowing how much they are loved with every breath you take." Haley said. Looking to them. Putting her hand on Jamie's.

"We want to help, guide, and just be there as people you can count on throughout this entire thing. You're not facing this alone. Nathan said. Looking to them.

….


	10. Chapter 10

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 10**

" _People are going to disappoint you, but what if you wake up one day and realize that you're the disappointment?"_

"Maddie what is so important that you had to interrupt your father's business meeting.?" Madison's mother asked. Looking over at her daughter.

The two teenagers sat next to each other. Nathan and Haley sat on a separate couch close by. They insisted on coming with their son and Madison for moral support. Unsure of how this reveal would go.

"Mom, dad, I'm pregnant. Jamie and I are planning to keep and raise the baby together." Madison said. Looking up at her parents.

"No this is not happening Madison you are 16 years old. You have your entire future in front of you and now you come here to tell us your going to throw it all away to go play house." "We don't and won't accept this!." Madison's father said. Staring back at her. His voice echoing throughout the room.

"I'm sorry daddy and mom but this isn't your choice and mine and Jamie's." "I'm not throwing away anything Jamie and I love each other you know that this wasn't planned in any way but we're willing to make the sacrifices needed to make this work and build a life with our baby." Madison said. Looking to her parents.

"You have no idea what you're talking about love, commitment, a future, you're a child, both of you are." She said. Glancing over at Jamie. Before she continued. "This choice you're making affects more lives than your own. We expected you to go to college, travel, have a life of your own now none of that is going to happen because you've ruined everything. You think this boy is going to stick around.?" "Madison let's be honest and clear it is you who end up raising this child, stuck in a life you will have no way out of. He will move on and forget about the responsibility of being a father because that is exactly what guys like this do. Especially in that family where it seems like the topic of prevention is never spoken about. You need to do the right thing the best thing. And that is to get rid of this baby. And continue life like we had planned." Madison's mother said. Looking up at her daughter.

"I'm not doing that I want this baby!" "And you are wrong Jamie isn't like that he loves me and is committed to being a dad to our child!" Madison yelled back at her mother.

Jamie took Madison's hand in his. Looking up at her parents. "I know that you think you know me and my family but you're wrong. I love Madison I'm going to be there for her and our baby for the rest of their lives. We are young and have so much more life to live but there is no reason why we can't still have those futures just because it will include a baby if anything it will give us the motivation to keep going and to secure the life that we will built for our child." Jamie said. Looking back at them.

"This news came as a complete shock to me and my husband as well but these two are so much more mature and have a greater understanding of life and what they want out of it than either of you realize. We know from firsthand experience that raising a child young is an incredibly difficult situation that requires a lot from both people but it is possible if the people involved are willing to put their child first and have a strong support system. We fully intend on being there for both Jamie and Madison and would be more than happy to help you and your family during this entire thing if you would allow us the access." "We have the money, time, and background to provide any needed help." Haley said. Looking up at her parents.

"That will not be necessary Mr. and Mrs. Scott." Madison's father said. Turning from them. Looking back at his daughter.

"My wife and I have already decided how this situation will be handed. Madison will go live with her grandparents in New York until the baby is born and then give the child up for a closed adoption. Meaning once the child is given to his or her 's adoptive parents. It will no longer be our concern." "That is a solution that we all can and will live with." Madison's father said.

His wife shaking her head in agreement. As she took his hand in his.

"I'm not doing that any of it!" "This is my life you can't just rip me away from everything and everyone I've ever known and then decide on the future of our baby!" Madison yelled at them. Placing her hand on her stomach.

"You are a minor living in our home. That means you have no authority and will do what we say." "This pregnancy was a mistake and now it is up to us as you're parents to fix it." Her mother said. Looking back at her.

….


	11. Chapter 11

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 11**

"When I told you this news I didn't think you would celebrate but now you're leaving me with no choices of my own and telling me I have to give away my baby I won't do it. And I'm not leaving Tree Hill. This is my home. Our child deserves to know what it's like to grow up here." Madison said. Placing her hand on her stomach.

"You will not keep this child and be an embarrassment to this family! Her father yelled at her. Slamming his fist on the table.

Causing Madison to flinch. Jamie wrapped his arm around her.

"You are our only daughter up until this point you've been a good girl whose done everything we asked now just do this one last thing so we can keep loving you." Her mother said. Placing her hand on her daughter's.

Madison pulled her hand away. Staring up at her mother. "I shouldn't have to do everything I'm against for you to love me. You're just supposed to do it." Madison said. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Since you refuse to listen to us and rid our lives of this chaos then you need to get out and figure out your life from this point forward without us." Madison's father said.

"Where am I supposed to go and what am I supposed to do.?" Madison asked. Looking up at him.

"We don't care and as far as we are considered we have no daughter." "Don't bother coming back here we will have the locks changed." Her father said.

Getting up as he took his wife's hand in his. Leaving the living room. As they headed up the stairs.

Madison's tears and feelings of shock and disbelief were all over her face.

Jamie took her hand in his. "I'm sorry Mads." "You'll be okay the both of you will be." Jamie said. Looking into her eyes.

"That's right because you're going to come home with us." Haley said. Looking over at Madison.

"Jamie take her out to the car." Haley said. Looking toward him.

Jamie got up and began to walk out of the house. Nathan following them outside. Where he opened the car doors and sat inside in the driver's seat. Jamie and Madison sitting in the backseat.

Haley looked around the room pausing as she saw Madison's mother reenter the room. Looking up at her.

"This doesn't have to end like this. She is you're daughter and she loves you. People make mistakes, make wrong choices but as their parents we're supposed to be there to help them. To support them and make sure they know our love for them is unconditional." Haley said. Looking up at the woman.

"It is bad enough that she's keeping this child knowing what a disgrace it is to us and everything we believe in having to watch her ruin her life would only make it worse. My husband is right I support him. Without question." The woman said. Looking back at Haley.

Haley took one last at Madison's mother before she left the house. Getting into the car. As Nathan began to drive home. The ride was quiet. Everyone lost in their own thoughts.

Once Nathan and Haley home. Jamie took Madison to the guest room.

Nathan and Haley went to their bedroom. Laying in his arms Haley looked up at him. "I tried to talk to her mother and the woman just wouldn't hear any of it." "This entire situation breaks my heart." Haley said. Looking into Nathan's eyes.

"I know but she has us her and the baby both do. We'll do anything and everything we can to make sure that the three of them have the best life possible." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

The couple falling asleep shortly after.

Hours Later

In the morning

Haley was up and the kitchen making breakfast. Nathan was sitting at the dining room table. The couple continuing their talk from last night.

Stopping as they saw Lydia coming down the stairs.

"Morning momma, Morning daddy." Lydia said. Smiling brightly at her parents. Taking her seat next to her father.

Jamie and Madison coming into the kitchen. Minutes later. Taking next to each other.

"Morning momma and dad." Jamie said. Looking up at his parents.

"Good morning sweetheart." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

"Morning son. And good morning to you Madison." Nathan said. Looking to young couple.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Scott." "Thank you for allowing me to spend the night I really needed the chance to clear my head." Madison said. As she began gather together her breakfast.

"It was no problem dear." Haley said. Looking back at her.

"And no more of that Mr. and Mrs. Scott you can just call us Nathan and Haley." "Now we've been talking things over and decided that if you would want to we would more than love for you to stay here permanently we have the room and that way you wouldn't have to worry about anything and could keep going to school and focusing on yourself and the baby." Nathan said. Looking to Madison.

"Who's having a baby.?" Lydia asked. Looking to her parents.

"Jamie and Madison are. Their baby will be your niece or nephew." Haley said. Looking back at her daughter with a smile.

"Cool I get to be aunt Lydia." The young girl excitedly.

"That's right and they are going to need our help because a baby is a lot of work. This is going to be a full family effort." Nathan said. Looking to Lydia.

"I can help with the baby. I can babysit it and read to it and help pick its clothes." Lydia said. Looking to Jamie and Madison.

"We would appreciate any input you have Lydia." Jamie said. Looking to her.

"And I accept you're offer you've been so kind and understanding. I just don't want to do anything to disappoint you both." Lydia said. Looking to the couple.

"We told you we would be there for you and we meant it." "And you could never do that what you're both doing right now requires strength, and believe in yourselves. You could never disappoint us." Nathan said. Looking to the young couple.

"Alright Lydia let's get you to school." Nathan said. Looking to his daughter. Saying his goodbyes to Jamie and Madison. Kissing Haley goodbye before he left.

"I was thinking that we need to get you to a doctor to see how far along you are and how the pregnancy is taking a toll on your body especially given the stress you've been put under." "Would you want to go see a doctor right now.?" Haley asked. Looking to Madison.

"Yeah I would I've been so consumed in my feelings that I haven't really had time to put focus on everything else." Madison said. Looking back at Haley.

The three-finished breakfast then left the home. Going into Haley's car. She drove all the way to the nearest doctor's office.

Madison checked in and was called into a room not that long after.

Haley stayed in the waiting room. Taking out her phone. Informing the rest of the family to the recent events.

"How old are you young lady.?" The doctor asked.

"16 and I'm pregnant. This is my boyfriend and the baby's father." Madison said. Looking over at Jamie.

"We need to do an ultrasound to check things out and see how the pregnancy is progressing." The doctor said. Gathering the necessary equipment.

Madison laid down on the table. And Jamie held her hand. As the doctor showed them the current state of the baby. Which was nothing much yet. In time, though. The baby would grow and change.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat.?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Madison said excitedly. Looking over at Jamie.

The doctor lowered the lights and turned up the sound. As a loud thumping sound filled the room. "That is your baby's heartbeat." The doctor said. With a smile.

"How amazing is that Mads." "We're going to be a family." "I love you so much." Jamie said. Looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Jamie." "It's incredible." Madison said. Looking back at him. Tears filling her eyes.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know your thoughts and what you think of Madison's parents. Naley's decision to let Madison move in. And what you think is next for Jamie and Madison. As they return back to high school. An update on the little boy who all fell in love with named Robbie. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 12**

"So, Nathan and I have life changing news." Haley said. Looking up at the couple's family and friends. Nathan taking her hand in his.

"Jamie and Madison are having a baby." "Her parents don't want her to have the baby but she decided that she is going to and Jamie is completely committed to her and the baby. We offered her the choice to move in with us. And she accepted. They are going to need all of us because we all know how difficult, exhausting emotionally and mentally parenting can be add in how young they are and the fact that they are still growing up makes it even harder." Nathan said. Looking to his family.

"The way they talked to Madison made my blood boil. Between their attempt at trying to throw in our face the fact that we had Jamie young and the history with our family. It being so easy for them to just kick out their daughter not caring about what happened to her or their grandchild was sickening to watch. They care more about what people think and they're family name and reputation." "She is unwanted by the people who are supposed to love her the most." Haley said.

"We're here for them and for the both of you and Lydia of course." Brooke said. Looking up at Haley.

"Thank you all of you." "I tried talking to her mother and that went worse than I expected she wasn't open to seeing things from any new side." Haley said.

"We're living proof that it can work out and they can end up being happy and in love for the rest of their life. But it isn't up to us to prove anything to them or anyone else." "They have our entire family behind them and because of that I know everything will work out how it should." Nathan said. Looking back at Haley.

…

Jamie and Madison made it through most of their classes without a problem. It wasn't until lunch did everything be brought into focus.

"So, there's a rumor going around that you're pregnant is it true Mads.?" Her best friend asked. Their other friends. Looking to both Madison and Jamie.

"Yeah it is we're having a baby." Madison said. Placing a hand on stomach.

Jamie taking her other hand in his. "We're going to be raising the baby together and figuring out one comes next one day at a time." Jamie said. Looking up at their friends.

"We can be uncle Andre and uncle Chuck." Andre said. Looking to Jamie.

"Of course, we've been friends since we were kids. I would love that." Jamie said. Looking back at his lifelong friends.

"And I get to be an aunt and maid of honor if the both of you ever get married." Madison's best friend said. Smiling as she walked over to the couple.

"Of course, you will be Bailey." Madison said. Smiling back at her.

Bailey McFadden the daughter of Mouth and Rachel McFadden.

"We want to keep it quiet for as long as possible. Because you know how this school is once everyone finds out they make it their business and it isn't something we feel like needs to be in the rumor mill it's personal and private." Jamie said. Looking to them.

"We completely get it and will definitely keep it to ourselves." Andre said. Looking to the couple.

"We love and appreciate you guys so much." Madison said. Looking to them.

"We heard the baby's heartbeat at our last appointment it was so much more emotional and beautiful than we ever expected." Madison said. Looking up at Jamie.

"We're going to do what it takes to be the parents this baby deserves." Jamie said. Looking back at her. Placing his hand on her stomach.

….

"His name is Robert Banks he's a year old. He's full of energy and personality and I love him." "Which is why I know that between his father and myself we have no business being his parents." "He had a family and was happy and settled then I took him away." "It was a mistake I see that now." Sam said. Looking up at the social worker.

"I need to give him up. I have his father's rights signed. And now you have my parental rights papers signed." "So now he needs to be given to a family." Sam said. Taking a breath as she walked away.

The social worker began to look through her files of families. And her name landed on a couple she knew had wanted a child and had for one reason or another been pushed to the side or not considered.

The social worker reread the names and began to look up a number.

 _Lucas Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis Scott._

…

Madison's mother opened the door to her home. With her husband by her side.

"Who are you.?" Madison's mother asked.

"My name is Brooke Penelope Davis Scott. And my husband Lucas Scott is here with me and I heard about what happened between you and your daughter and usually I would stay out of it." "But this time I can't because I've been where Madison is now my entire life." "And there is no pain that cuts deeper and hurts more than knowing that your parents love is something you will never have." Brooke said. Looking up at them.

…

 **Author's Note : The next chapter will jump three months. Let me know your thoughts. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 13**

3 Months Later

 _Caught in between 10 and 40_

 _Chasing the years of my life_

 _We're moving on_

 _When you've only got_

 _100 years to live._

 _Every is a new day._

 _Flashback_

 _Brooke put the phone down and turned to Lucas after getting a call from the adoption agency. The couple stayed to themselves for a few days until they showed up on Nathan and Haley's doorstep. Lucas knocked on the door. Haley opened it with a smile on her face. Welcoming them inside. Nathan greeted them. Asking them where they've been. Brooke and Lucas moved to the side. As Nathan and Haley looked at each other in shock as a familiar voice filled their ears._

" _Momma! Daddy!" Robbie said. Excitedly as he ran to them. Haley taking the young boy in her arms. Holding him tightly._

" _Robbie." Haley said. Her voice breaking with emotion._

 _Nathan wrapping his arms around them._

 _Haley and Nathan walked the young boy inside holding both his hands. While Lucas and Brooke followed the couple into their home._

 _Haley called Lydia into the room. The young girl could barely contain her excitement as she jumped up and down. Walking over taking Robbie into her arms. Hugging him tightly._

 _The sight bringing tears to Haley's eyes. Nathan putting his hand in hers._

 _Lydia took his hand the two children going off into the playroom._

 _It was then did Brooke begin to explain. "That the social worker had called them and said that they had a boy who needed a home and a family. That the mother had relinquished her and the father's rights. She began to explain the boy's history and where he had previously been. And the name that he had been given. Which was when alarms went off in her head. That this child was the boy that her closest friends had loved and become a family with. And she knew that to assure that he would be safe they had to take him._

 _Sam was gone and Ian too. They didn't know where but knew that Robbie was free to be legally adopted." Brooke said. Looking up at the couple._

" _Thank you." Haley said. Wrapping her arms around them._

" _I can't believe you did this for us." Nathan said. Still in disbelief._

" _We love you and know that this is where he belongs." Lucas said. Leaning over hugging his brother._

 _Nathan hugged him back. Feeling tears well up in his eyes._

" _What about the both of you and having a family of your own.?" Haley asked. Wiping her eyes._

 _Brooke looked over at Lucas smiling. As he took her hand in his._

" _We'll see what happens we're leaving that up to fate." Lucas said. Looking back at them._

 _The couple staying for a family dinner. That included everyone that welcomed back Robbie with open arms. The meal lasting hours. Until it eventually ended._

 _Nathan and Haley, did they're routine of checking on their kids._

 _A smile coming to their faces. Seeing Robbie fast asleep in Lydia's arms. With books surrounding them._

 _Jamie and Madison were asleep as well. Walking to their bedroom hand and hand. The couple got into bed and shut off the lights._

" _We have our family back together." "I love you Hales." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes._

" _I love you Nate." Haley said. Smiling up at him. Leaning over kissing him._

 _He kissed her back taking her in his arms. Pulling the covers over them._

…

Present Time

"You're all set for the day Robbie." "While momma and daddy are at work." "And big brother Jamie and big sister Lydia are at school. You're going to have fun and be well taken care of." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

Haley looked up and smiled at the sight.

"Grandpa Dan." Robbie said. Happily.

"Hey buddy you're going to be with me and grandma Deb." Dan said. Walking over picking him up. Placing him back down. Taking his hand as they started walking out of the living room.

Haley thanked Dan and Deb. Saying goodbye to Robbie before she left for work. Passing the family photo that was in the entrance of the house.

One of their most proudest and happiest days.

Robbie's adoption day. Where he officially became. Robert Daniel Scott.

…

After trying on outfit after outfit. Madison finally decided on a dark purple sweater. And extra roomy jeans. With her black boots.

Smiling as she looked in the mirror. Placing a hand on her now visible baby bump. News had spread around. Especially after she had quit cheerleading and started getting morning sickness and back aches. And the change in her wardrobe started to become talk of the school. She's taking her prenatal vitamins and trying to read as much about pregnancy as possible. It was obvious the glow in her face and sparkle in her eyes.

The impending birth of this baby was changing both her and Jamie.

Walking out the room and down the stairs. Getting out the front door.

And taking a seat inside Jamie's car as the couple went to school.

 _Flashback_

" _I have to quit the team and I am turning down the full scholarship offer from Duke." Jamie said. Looking up at his coach._

" _Jamie, you can't you are one of my best players and have such a promising future in this game." "We're going to miss you." The coach said. Looking to him._

" _Thank you but I have bigger life changes to focus on." Jamie said. Looking back at the coach. Before he left the office._

…


	14. Chapter 14

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Where do you see Your future.?_

The banner was raised high in the air. There were endless amounts of booths in every direction. Filled with students and different people that were either working for or are the boss of the business. All of his friends had already found their booths. Chuck was going into social work. Wanting to help other kids that were in the same situation he was in find a home and brighter future like he did. Andre was talking with a NBA team manager. He was following his love of the game and his want to keep his brother's memory alive. Bailey was talking to a college recruiter. She wants to go UCLA and be a film maker.

For me basketball was and still is my life. But I know that I can't keep pursing it anymore I have to get a job and build a life for us and our baby. I need to find a direction and a purpose. My baby is going to be depending on me on us to provide everything for it. My dreams, ambitions, and hopes have to be put to the side. I need a career something stabile.

Jamie looked around at the booths. And ended up leaving out the door. Classes weren't going to be back in session for a few hours. After texting Madison that he was leaving and would be back and to keep him updated on everything happening with her. He got into the parking lot and went into his car. Then began to drive. Going onto the road. Turning on the radio. Kept on driving until he reached the dealership. Parking in the closest space he could find before he got out. And walked through the doors. Looking around surprised to see his grandpa Dan in his office. He walked over and opened the door.

Dan looked up smiling at him. "Jamie how are you.?" Dan asked.

"I'm alright." Jamie said. "I can go if I'm interrupting you." Jamie said. Looking up at him.

"No need have a seat. I'm just finishing up last minute things." Dan said.

Jamie closed the door behind him. Taking a seat. On one of the empty chairs.

"Now I know that there is a lot going on with the baby coming. School. And trying to figure out what you want out of life and still have time to be a kid." "I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I'm still amazed at how your parents were able to do it and for their life to become a complete success." "Then there you are and I'm once again proven right that Scott Family can handle anything as long as we have each other." Dan said. Looking to him.

"You're right about that." "People don't realize how strong and how much we've gone through to get to where we are and we all are so close which is something that people don't understand." Jamie said.

"Now how are you really.?" Dan asked. Looking up at him.

"I just don't want let down anybody. Mom, dad, Madison, the baby, you, grandma Deb grandma Karen." "You all have such belief and faith in me and I don't know what I'm doing and where I see my life or future going. And I'm scared I'm scared I'm going to make too many mistakes and ruin the baby and then It'll grow up and be messed up in some way and it will be all my fault." Jamie said. Looking back at his grandfather.

"Jamie, you have been putting way too much stress and pressure on yourself." "You are going to be an amazing dad. You'll learn as you go and you and Madison are in it together. You have your mom and dad for any advice and the rest of us for anything else." "You are very much still a kid yourself no one expects you to have all the answers and never make mistakes. Because that's impossible." "Who else knows about how you've been feeling.?" Dan asked.

"No one. I'm not going to put this on mom and dad with everything they've done for me and us already. Plus, with Robbie back they are so happy. I'm okay grandpa Dan really." Jamie said. Looking back at him.

"I'm here to talk anytime. No matter what else is going on and I think talking to your parents would help a lot too. They've been there through this and would be able to offer advice and insight in a way I wouldn't." "You have a job here whenever you want it and just so you know. You could never disappoint any of us." "I love you Jamie." Dan said. Leaning over hugging his grandson.

"I love you too grandpa Dan." Jamie said. Hugging him back.

"Do you have to get back to school.?" Dan asked. After the hug ended.

"Not for another hour then classes start again." "Why.?" Jamie asked. Smiling.

"Let's get lunch and then go back to my house Robbie's there with grandma Deb and he will lift anyone's mood." Dan said.

"Okay that sounds great." Jamie said.

"I'll drive you and you pay." Dan said. Smiling back at him.

As the two left the office.

…

Madison put her hand on her stomach as she finished her letter.

She was now back in class after taking the elevator wanting to get a step ahead of the rush that took place between changing classes.

Getting a text from Jamie that he would see her at home. She got into her car and began to drive. Keeping the windows up and the heat on. The chill of winter was in the air. She parked in the street and got out of the car as she began to walk up the stairs and then knock on the door.

The door opening minutes later.

"Momma. I wrote you and daddy a letter." "I know that you and daddy don't want a relationship with me and I understand that and respect that I know I was irresponsible and ruined the plan you had for me. But I miss you and daddy us being a family and seeing each other." Madison said. Wiping her eyes.

"Keep your letter it won't be read just thrown out. You coming here was a waste of time." Madison's mother said. As she closed the door locking it behind her.

Tears fell from her eyes while Madison walked back down the stairs and got back into her car and began to drive. Unable to stop her tears.

…

Sam has been living out of a suitcase. Traveling from place to place. Now she's found a permeant place to stay in New York.

And has found a job doing the one thing she's ever enjoyed and had any real talent in which is to write.

…


	15. Chapter 15

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 15**

 _Hours Later_

Dinner was over and the younger kids were tucked in and put to bed.

Madison was looking into baby supplies. And began to look up the process of emancipation. She was done reaching out to her parents and wouldn't keep putting herself through the heartbreak of their rejection. Instead she would move on with the support she had from Nathan and Haley. Along with the new family she was creating with Jamie.

"What's wrong Jimmy Jam.?" Haley asked. Looking up at her son.

Not knowing what was going on with him. But being able to sense that there was something off.

"It's just a lot more pressure and stress than I ever imagined I know that this is the last thing you need to hear because of how happy and how good things are. I've been trying to figure this out on my own but I can't you've done everything for me and Lydia our whole lives and now you're starting all over with Robbie and you've been so supportive when I changed our life forever. Now you're taking care of Madison and you'll love and take care of our baby too." "I just don't want you think that I don't appreciate it or that I can't handle the way my life is because it's my fault things turned out this way." "I want to make you proud of me." Jamie said. Looking up at his parents.

Haley wrapped her arms around him tightly. Haley felt her heart ache.

"We love you Jamie so much. You are the greatest blessing that has ever happened to us. We will do anything and everything possible to help you, Madison, and the baby." "Our life truly began when you were born and nothing you do will ever make us stop loving you and being there every single step of way. We'll be there no matter what." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I have never been so proud and full of pride than right now." "Seeing the incredible man, you are already becoming. I want you to never hesitate coming to us. If I could go down this road for you than I would. Without question. Becoming you're parents is the reason we are the people we are today. It showed us how life brings unexpected beautiful things into your life and how empty you would be without them." Nathan said. Hugging his son.

Jamie hugged him back. The three of them spent some more time talking then looked through the family album.

….


	16. Chapter 16

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 16**

 _You're my once in a lifetime._

Days Later

"Haley James Scott. Where are we.?" Nathan asked. Unable to see with the blindfold that was over his eyes.

"You'll see." Haley simply said. As she parked the car. Taking her hand in his. Getting out the car. While they walked up the stairs. Haley opened the door and walked through it with Nathan. Closing the door behind them. Removing the blindfold from his eyes.

He looked around and then looked back at her. "The cabin where we renewed our vows years ago." Nathan said.

"And the place where I fell in love with you all over again." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"Happy anniversary Hales." Nathan said. Taking her in his arms.

Leaning over kissing her. "You did all of this. This life with you has been beyond anything I could have ever imagined." "I love you so much." "You saved me and brought me to life. I cannot fathom where I would have ended up. If we never met and fell in love." "You are the other half me. My best friend. And love of my life." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"I remember the moment I knew I was falling in love with you. I was terrified. Yet felt safe at the exact same time. You are the definition of what it means to witness the power of love and how it can change someone. You are my strength, my soul, and the greatest person I have ever known. I feel so blessed every day to be able to love you and spend our life together." Haley said. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Nathan wiped away her tears. Holding her close in his arms.

She took his hand in hers. Walking with him through the hallway into the candle night room. He shut the door behind her. She leaned over kissing him. Slowly taking off his shirt. Her eyes locked on his. As he leaned over kissing her. Laying her bed carefully in front of them.

Laying kisses all over her. Lifting off her shirt. Tossing it to the floor. Leaning over reconnecting their lips. As they gave themselves to each other. Loving and basking in the love they shared for the rest of the night until the early morning hours. Eventually waking up sometime later in the afternoon.

Eating lunch in the privacy of their bedroom. Not reemerging until they had to. After showering and getting dressed for the day. The couple took a walk around. Going down memory lane. Before they got back into the car and began to drive home.

…

The emancipation papers showed up in mailbox of Madison's parents. That was met with a reaction of surprise. And a need to face her themselves. Which they did. Finding out where Nathan and Haley lived then driving to their home. Where they calmly knocked on the door. It opening minutes later. Madison looking up at her parents with a look of shock on their faces.

"Why are you here.?" Madison asked. Crossing her arms against her chest. Her baby bump on full display in a dark blue sweater dress and black leggings.

"These papers aren't going to be signed. Do you have any idea how this will look to the people we surround ourselves with and our coworkers?" Madison's father yelled at her.

The sound of screaming bought Jamie to the front door where he stood by Madison's side. Taking her hand.

"I don't care anymore I can't it hurts too much to keep trying to get you both to love me." "I'm not your daughter anymore." "Whether you sign the papers or not I will find a way to completely separate myself from the two of you. I will never let my child know what it feels like to have its heart broken the way you've broken mine over and over." Madison said. Wiping her eyes.

"Enough of this Madison we will not let you continue to be an embarrassment to this family!" "You're going to come back to our house pack your bags and go to New York! This nonsense has gone on for far too long!" Madison's father yelled. Grabbing her arm.

"Get off her right now! I'm calling the police! Jamie yelled at him.

Just then Nathan and Haley had pulled into the driveway. And quickly got out of their car. Running up to where Madison and Jamie were.

"Get the hell away from her and our home!" Nathan yelled. Grabbing him. The grip he had on Madison's hand gone. As Nathan Pulled him to the side.

"She doesn't want you here you've made it clear. What your feelings are now leave her alone!" Haley yelled at Madison's mother. Wrapping her arms around both Jamie and Madison.

"What goes on between me, my wife, and our daughter is no business of yours!" Madison's father yelled.

The police pulling up and getting out of their cars walking up to Nathan and Haley.

"What is going on here Mr. and Mrs. Scott.?" The officers asked. Looking to the couple.

"These people are trespassing on our lawn and we would like them to be moved. They aren't allowed on our property and refuse to leave on their own." Nathan said. Looking up at the officers.

"She isn't your daughter. She's ours you completely abandoned her when she needed you and practically begged for your love and support. You're no parents.!." Haley yelled back at them.

"We'll go but this isn't over.!" Madison's father yelled back at them.

Nathan began to fill out a police report. When everyone turned their heads. At the sound of screaming.

Madison's hands were on her belly. As she uttered the words "Something's wrong with the baby!" Madison yelled. Clutching her stomach in pain.

"You're going to be okay. Breath. We're going to get you to the hospital." Haley said. Tossing the keys to Jamie. While she got in the back of the car with Madison.

Nathan finished the report and quickly got in the car. As the family drove away.

…

Sometime Later

Nathan and Haley were in the waiting room. Along with the other members of their family. That they called explaining everything that had happened. With the confrontation between Madison's parents and having to rush to the hospital afterwards because of the distress she was in. This brought back memories for Haley of when she was hot by the car and her and Nathan both paralyzed with fear thinking they had lost Jamie. Thankfully they hadn't and the heartbeat was strong it all had turned okay. She hoped that the same fate would follow for the young couple.

In the hospital room

"Why are the doctors taking so long. I can't stand all this waiting I just to go back home and get back to reading about what we have to look forward to in three more months we can find out the gender of the baby and we can start to decorate the nursery and pick out names." Madison said. Looking up at Jamie.

"We have to be patient Mads I'm sure they're just trying to make sure everything is going fine before they tell us anything." "And I can't wait to do all of that with you. You've been so strong throughout this whole horrible situation with your parents. I am completely amazed by you and love you more and more every day." Jamie said. Looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Jamie. We're going to the best parents in the world. I just need to know that the baby is okay. I hate them if they would have stayed away I wouldn't be here now." Madison said. Emotion thick in her voice.

The doctor knocked then opened the door slowly. Looking up at them.

"You were in early labor. The stress and emotional strain you've been under had taken a toll. Which is what started everything. But we were able to slow it down and stop the laboring process. By giving you medication. We now need to check on what is happening with the baby with an ultrasound." The doctor said. Looking up at the couple.

Madison laid down and Jamie took her hand. While the doctor got the equipment needed and put the wand on her belly. And moved it around until he found the baby and began searching for a heartbeat.

….


	17. Chapter 17

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 17**

Madison looked over at Jamie. Squeezing his hand tightly. As he tried to keep how worried and completely terrified he was to himself.

The doctor continued to look around and then turned up the volume.

"Why aren't we hearing anything.?" Madison asked. Her voice breaking.

The doctor took a breath. And began to speak.

"I don't want to alarm you or worry you in any way but the heartbeat that was once strong and healthy is extremely faint." The doctor said. Looking to the couple.

"Are you saying our baby is." Jamie said. Unable to form the words.

"There was damage done you are very much in the early months of your pregnancy we want to give you and the baby the most successful chance at making to the 9-month mark and having a safe delivery. In order to do that you from this day forward until that baby is your arms and you are recovering from the birth in your hospital room. You cannot put yourself in any more stressful situations." "If another scare like this one happens it could be fatal for the baby and detrimental for you." The doctor said. Looking up at her.

"Okay I'll do everything needed to make sure this baby is safe." Madison said. Putting her hand on her belly.

"I'll make sure she isn't stress and is as calm and relaxed as possible." Jamie said. Looking to the doctor.

The young couple leaving the hospital with Nathan and Haley.

While the other family members went to Brooke and Lucas's house and talked amongst themselves. "So, are we doing this on our own or Nathan and Haley on the way.?" Skills asked.

"They should be here any minute." "Anyone who knows this family. Should know that when you target one of us we all come together and make sure you pay for it." "These people are a different kind of cold and unfeeling. And I won't let them hurt my family. My son, my grandson, and this new baby." Dan said.

The front door opening minutes later. Nathan and Haley walking through it closing it behind them. Sitting down on the empty seats that were waiting for them.

"How are Jamie and Madison doing.?" Brooke asked.

"They're okay thankfully the baby should make it to full term as long as she is able to spend the remaining months of the pregnancy stress free she should be fine." Haley said. Looking to them.

"These people have done nothing become a poison that has affected this family and they are going to be stopped. I have the police report we made. They refused to sign the papers to emancipate Madison." "We have to find a way to go around them." Nathan said.

…

Jamie drove around stopping the car as he pulled into the parking lot.

The couple had spent some time back at home. But Jamie couldn't let this day end without her knowing everything.

Taking her hand while the walked along the trail. Jamie looked over at her. She smiled looking back at him. The two took a seat on the chair that overlooked the lake and gave a nice view of the town.

"We used to go here all the time as kids. We spent hours walking and exploring these trails. Making up adventures of where we would go and what we would do." Jamie said. Smiling at the memory.

"I remember I ran away once and went straight here. I was 9 or 10. You said you couldn't come with me but you would walk with me here." "Even then you were always there with me by my side." "And now a lot has happened since then we grew up, fell in love, now we're having a baby." "I am so in love with you Jamie." Madison said. Looking into eyes.

"I am completely in love with Madison." "I look forward to waking up every day and seeing your face. And experiencing every day with you through the pregnancy and life afterwards. You are the best friend I've ever had and I know what love is because of you." "I don't need anything else but you and our baby." "Will you marry me.?" Jamie asked. Bringing the ring out of his pocket.

"Yes Jamie I will." Madison said. Smiling.

He slipped the ring on her finger. Leaning over kissing her.

...

…


	18. Chapter 18

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 18**

Jamie and Madison got back in the car and Jamie got back on the road. Madison smiled at him. Putting her hand on his. While he drove around town. The heat on and the radio playing. Jamie stopped the car as they arrived at Karen's café. Deciding to get lunch and celebrate amongst themselves before the news got out. Getting out of the car walking hand and hand through the doors inside the restaurant. Finding an empty table near the back. This time of day was always busy. They looked through the menus and decided on their meals then handed the menus back to the waiter. Who went back into the kitchen.

"We're engaged." Madison said softly. Gazing down at her ring.

"We are." Jamie said. Taking her hand in his kissing it.

"Everyone is going to be so surprised. When we tell them. Do you want to get married right away or do you want to wait until after the baby is born and we don't have that fear hanging over heads? Between that and the way my parents just seem to make everything worse. I just wouldn't want them to ruin one of the happiest days of our life with their drama and negativity." Madison said. Looking back at Jamie.

"Nothing is going to mess up our wedding day. None in our family will allow that to happen. I would marry you right now but are you sure you're feeling okay that news the doctor gave us was terrifying to say the least. I don't want to add any stress to you or do anything that would somehow make things worse." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"I want to get married as soon as possible. That won't add any stress to me it will make me the happiest person in the world. To be your wife. For the three of us to be a family. There is nothing else I want more." Madison said. Looking back at him.

Putting his hand on her belly. Smiling. "We love you so much." Madison said. Leaning over kissing him.

…

Madison's father opened the door to his home. His wife by his side. The man looked shocked and taken off guard as a camera crew and a woman in a pant suit showed up on the steps of their home.

"Excuse me who the hell are you and why are you here.?" The man asked. Looking up at the camera crew and the woman.

"We have been given information that claims you and your wife have a teenage daughter who is pregnant and you cut all ties with her but refuse to sign papers that would legally free her from family. Why is that sir.?" The news woman asked. Holding the microphone up to his face.

"Get the hell away from my house before I call the police!." The man yelled. As he attempted to close the door. Failing as it was pushed open and closed.

"You wouldn't want to do that now would you.?" The voice said.

"My name is Dan Scott you may know my son Nathan here." "And my grandson Jamie." "Now we've tried to do this in a non-confrontational way but you and your wife refuse to see reason or be willing to see outside of the gates of your own judgement." "Now you will sign those papers and leave Jamie, Madison and everyone else in my family alone." Dan said. Looking to the couple.

"And if we refuse because you pose no threat to us. You are the one who began this curse of having children before you had gotten your life together yet you want to crucify me and my wife for wanting more and better for our daughter than this small town and this boy who is beneath her and will do nothing but drag her down. Forcing her into a life of simplicity." "You have some nerve Dan Scott." "My wife and I are not signing a damn thing." Madison's father staring back at Dan.

Dan took a breath. His attempt at trying to talk to these people. Hadn't done anything but prove to them that this was a losing battle.

"Cut the camera." Dan said. With a smile.

Watching the facial expression change on the man and woman once they realized what was happening.

"You set us up." Madison's mother said.

"You can't do that. There has to be laws against it." Madison's father said.

"I don't think you want the law involved considering the way you got the money to have this house and live this life that you are." Dan said.

"Sign the papers and you will never see me again." Dan said. Looking to the couple.

And at last they did. Handing the papers to Dan. Who left their home. Minutes later. Getting into his car driving back to Brooke's house.

Where he gave Nathan and Haley then signed papers for emancipation.

Jamie and Madison arrived at Brooke's house sharing their exciting news with everyone. Which was meant with happiness and hopefulness.

The family began to plan the wedding and decided that only family and friends would be invited. The wedding would take place where Haley's parents had gotten married. A small church. And the reception would take place. At Dan and Debs house.

It would take days before word got around that Madison's parents left Tree Hill. Putting up their home for sell.

3 months Later

After weeks of planning and going over detail after detail. Their wedding day was here. Madison looked beautiful. In her flowing white dress. Her smile bright and hair up in a veil. Now 6 months pregnant. The makeup very light. And Jamie looking handsome in his black suit. The love the young couple shared was obvious to anyone who saw them. Their vows were honest and heartfelt. Bringing tears to everyone's eyes.

As they exchanged rings. Sealing their union with a kiss.

Officially becoming husband and wife.

The reception lasting for hours. Full of family and friends. Dancing, and sharing memories. Heartfelt speeches. A pure celebration of this new chapter in their life.

The surprise coming at the end with Nathan and Haley handing the couple a set of keys. Once the car was parked. The two got out and looked up at Nathan and Haley who told them to go ahead.

The couple walked up the stairs and opened the door with keys. Walking inside. Haley and Nathan walked behind them.

"This house is incredible." Jamie said.

"Why are we here.?" Madison asked. Looking to Nathan and Haley.

"Welcome to your new home." Haley said. Looking back at them.

….

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you think of the chapter.? In the next chapter, we'll find out the gender of the baby.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 19**

Days Later

The newly married couple enjoyed their first blissful days together. Still amazed and thankful. At the gift given to them. A home of their own. Fully furnished and stocked with everything they would want or need. Jamie was now working at the car dealership with his grandpa Dan as well as going to school. Madison was going to school and working at Karen's café. The couple was on the way to their 6th month appointment.

"The baby is kicking so much. I think he or she is very excited for this appointment I can't wait to see the baby and finally find out what we're having." Madison said. Looking over at Jamie.

"I know I'm so excited we can finish decorating the nursery once we do. Girl or boy this child is going to be so loved and taken care of and extremely spoiled by everyone in our family." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

Eventually they reached the doctor's office and got out of the car.

Walking through the office doors hand and hand.

Madison signed in and they waited for 15 minutes before getting called into the office. The doctor came into the room minutes later.

"Everything with the pregnancy has been going very well." "You've kept down your stress level and that has helped things dramatically." "The baby is growing at a normal rate and given the latest testing you had done. The baby is completely healthy. And you should have an easy, complication free delivery which is exactly what we wanted." The doctor said. Looking to the couple.

"That is just what we wanted to hear." Madison said. Smiling. Looking to Jamie. As she laid down and the doctor lowered the lights. Getting out the ultrasound equipment.

The doctor moved around the wand searching and finding the baby instantly. Turning up the volume. While the heartbeat filled the room.

The sound bringing tears to Madison's eyes.

"If you would like to know the gender I can tell you now." The doctor said. Looking to the young couple.

"We want to know." Jamie and Madison said in unison.

"You're having a daughter. Congratulations!" The doctor said. Happily.

"We're having a little girl." Madison said. Emotion in her voice.

Jamie leaned over kissing her. She kissed him back.

He held onto her hand securely. While the doctor printed out the latest ultrasound pictures.

The elated couple left the doctor's office and went baby shopping.

Spending time getting some things to finish their nursery then headed home. Madison sat down in the nursery. With hands on her baby bump. Smiling as she spoke. "I love you so much." "You are going to have to have your daddy wrapped around your finger. He is going to love you and protect you. With everything he has. And me we're going to be so close. You're going to have us for the rest of your life no matter what." Madison said. Jamie leaned over kissing her. Putting his hand on her belly.

The baby kicking in response to the sound of her parents' voices.

…

Waiting until the next day to share their news.

Which was met with excitement, joy, and hugs and talks of future babysitting between everyone. The women of the family began talks of planning a baby shower for Madison.

…

 **Author's Note: Baby girl Scott is officially on the way. Let me know your baby names. Thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 20**

 _'Change comes like a little wind that ruffles the curtains at dawn, and it comes like a stealthy perfume of wildflowers hidden in the grass.'_

 _Days Later_

The women of the family discuss their plans with the men of the family and everyone decided to do a celebration for both Jamie and Madison. The party being held at Nathan and Haley's. The entire living room and kitchen and dining room area being transformed. By balloons, decorations, and pictures of their memories together up until now.

Jamie and Madison were caught by surprise when they walked into their parent's home. The aroma of food and the sound of music hitting them instantly. Pink was everywhere.

The party was a complete success. Games were played. Memories were shared. And gifts were given. The couple's friends were also their and gave presents of their own.

Hours went by. Tears of happiness and hopefulness were shed. The family played home movies. And wished the couple nothing but happiness and positivity and the offer of any advice needed.

At the end, everyone went to the backyard. And wrote wishes on lanterns. Letting them into the night sky.

Haley hugged them both goodbye. Nathan did the same. Before closing and locking up the door. Turning off the lights and putting their younger children to sleep.

…

Madison was in their daughter's future nursery putting away some of the gits they had been given. While Jamie was adding new pictures to the wall from the celebration today. When he saw a package sitting on the couch in their living room. He went over and picked it up.

Smiling as he read the name on the front of it. Opening the package and reading the note that was inside.

 _Dear Jamie,_

 _You being born was one of the happiest most unforgettable moments of my life. You changed me and how I thought about the world. Me and your both. Love you more than we could ever express. I made this blanket for your little girl. It's red made from the same material I made your cape out of when you were a little boy. I hope you have years of experiencing the beautiful, heart aching, adventure that is being a parent and loving that beautiful daughter._

 _I love you_

 _Momma._

Jamie held on tightly to the blanket. Holding it close to him.

Opening it looking through it. Before he folded it back up andbrought it into their daughter's future nursey.

3 months Later

Now 9 months pregnant. Madison and Jamie were both more than ready to meet their baby. The couple was currently enjoying a family dinner that was taking place at Dan and Deb's. Everyone was fully engaged in a story someone was telling. When Madison's glass cup fell from her hand. As she grabbed her now larger unable to see her feet belly bump. Everyone stopped what they were doing. As she attempted to calm her breathing and spoke.

"The baby is coming." She said. With panic in her voice.

"Relax, just keep breathing. It's going to be okay." Haley said. Taking her hand. Jamie right next to her.

"Everyone meet us at the hospital." Nathan said. As the rest of the family members. Got out of the way and went outside and into their cars.

Nathan drove to the hospital while Jamie and Haley stayed in the backseat with Madison. Trying to remember everything that was learned in the birthing classes they had went to.

The drive to the hospital didn't take long. They walked inside and Madison was put into a wheelchair and taken into the delivery room. With Jamie by her side.

While Nathan and Haley. Joined everyone else in the waiting room.

The young couple went through the hallways with the doctors. Madison changed into a hospital gone and taken into labor and delivery. The room was more colorful than they imagined. And very bright. They took notice of the tiny baby bed in the corner. And smiled at each other.

The couple relieved to see the doctor that had taken been there for all their appointments. And would now be there for the birth.

The labor lasted for hours and took a toll on a Madison that she hadn't expected. And brought out feelings in Jamie he hadn't been prepared for seeing his wife in pain and not being able to do anything about it. Eventually the room filled with doctors and talking was silenced by the cries of a baby.

Tears fell from Madison's eyes. A wave of emotion overtaking Jamie as well at the sight of their daughter.

The baby was cleaned then placed on Madison's chest. She wrapped her arms around her. The baby's cries silencing once being in her mother's arms.

"Hi baby girl me and your daddy love you so much." Madison said. Her voice breaking with emotion.

"Jamie meet your daughter." Madison said. Looking up at him. Carefully placing the baby in his arms.

Jamie held the baby in his arms securely. "I'm going to love you so much for the rest of your life." "I have the best dad in the world. Because of that I know what matters the most and that is you and your mommy." Jamie said. Looking into his daughter's dark eyes. And taking notice of her blond hair that matched his own.

…


	21. Chapter 21

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 21**

Days Later

Jamie and Madison had spent a few days in the hospital. Madison was recovered and their baby girl had passed all her tests so the couple was free to take their daughter home. Rolling down the windows halfway. Madison in the backseat barely taking her eyes off the infant. While Jamie drove slowly to their home.

Once they got there. Madison carefully took their daughter out of the car seat and began to walk towards the front door. With Jamie's arm around them. Opening the front door slowly.

"Welcome home Isabella Lynn Scott." Madison said. Looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Let's get her into the nursery and then we can figure out what to do next." Jamie said. Walking next to Madison. As they went up the stairs. Having already closed and locked the door behind them.

Going through the hallway. Stopping at the front door of Isabella's room. Jamie opened the door. Madison walked inside. Looking around the nursery. Smiling as she gently placed Isabella in her crib. Pulling the blanket her grandma Haley had made for her. Simply watching her sleep.

Feeling the taking of her hand. Madison looked up at Jamie. Resting her head on his shoulder. As he took her in his arms.

"She's perfect. So, beautiful." Jamie said. Looking into her eyes.

"Mom and dad. We're going to raise her to be the most amazing person possible. She's only been in the world for a matter of days and I know there is nothing I wouldn't to protect her I want her to have everything." Madison said. Looking back at Jamie.

"She has the both of us and our entire family." "I didn't think It would happen so fast. That love everyone told us about. The feeling of knowing that they are every heart beat and breath you take. All you do from the minute they're born in your life is for them. Needing to make sure they are always put first no matter what happens in life." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"They do say to sleep when the baby sleeps." Madison said. Smiling up at him.

"Something tells me neither of us will be sleeping. Just staring at the monitor until she starts to cry." Jamie said. Smiling back at her.

Madison leaned over kissing him. He kissed her back. Taking her hand in his. As they walked out of their daughter's room and went through the hallway. Into their bedroom.

…


	22. Chapter 22

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 22**

"Morning momma, daddy, and Robbie." Lydia said. As she walked down the stairs. Taking a seat in the dining room.

"Morning sweetheart." "daddy is going to take you to school and Robbie to grandma and grandpa's I have a doctor's appointment to go to but I will see you right after school." Haley said. Putting the remaining breakfast on her plate. As everyone started to eat.

"After school, I want to go to Jamie's and Madison's and see Isabella I want to see if she got any bigger and I made her a picture." Lydia said. While she took a sip of her orange juice.

"I'm sure Jamie and Madison wouldn't mind at all that you stopped by for a visit. But given how little Izzie is right now she's probably going to sleep a lot babies actually grow in their sleep." Nathan said. Looking over at his daughter.

"But how does that happen.?" Lydia asked curious.

"Momma and I will explain that to you when you get older." Nathan said.

"Up." Robbie said. Holding up his arms. Wanting to get out of the high chair. Haley took him out and placed him on the floor. He ran out of the kitchen and went towards the front door.

"Wait for me Robbie!" Lydia exclaimed. Grabbing her backpack as she began running after him. Taking her hand in his.

"It never ends. These kids keep us busy and moving in every direction." Nathan said. Smiling up at her.

"And we love it every second." Haley said. Smiling back at him.

Nathan took her in his arms. Leaning over kissing her.

"Daddy let's go!" Lydia yelled.

Haley smiled kissing him back. "I'll let you know how it goes. Drive safe and have good day at work baby." "I love you." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Hales. I'm look forward to coming home to you and those kids of ours. See you later." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Nathan left the kitchen and went out the front door.

Haley waited until they were gone to clean up and then leave for her appointment the drive to the doctor's office took thirty minutes.

Haley pulled into a close parking and got out of her car. Walking through the doors. Signing in before she took a seat and waited. Ten to 15 minutes before she was called into a room.

"What brings you here today Mrs. Scott.?" The doctor asked.

"I've been having these symptom that I at first thought was me possibly being pregnant but I've been pregnant before and know it isn't that something is wrong and I need to find out what that is and I don't want to tell anyone in my family anything until I know what's happening myself." Haley said. Looking up at the doctor.

"Alright let's do some basic testing and figure out what's going on with you." The doctor said. Looking back at Haley.

Days Later

Having to wait to get the results of the testing she had done was keeping Haley on edge. She tried act as normally as possible. Lydia and Robbie were unaware of anything being off with Haley. But Nathan noticed. Haley knew she couldn't hide anything from him.

He told her that he would come with her and they would face whatever was wrong together. Haley shook her head in agreement. He took her in his arms holding onto her tightly.

"I'm worried Nate you know my mom had cancer and my dad had issues with his heart that ran in his family." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"It's going to be okay. I promise we have gone through so much. There is nothing we can't conqueror together." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Haley sat next to Nathan. With his hand in hers.

The doctor had come into her room and looked up at both Nathan and Haley. "You're results are in we did extensive testing wanting to make sure there was nothing we missed. And you were right. There was something." The doctor said.

As he read the results.

…

 **Author's Note : Let me know what you think is wrong with Haley.? Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 23**

 _Do you ever wonder if we make moments in our lives, or if the moments in our lives make us?_

Haley heard her mother's voice in her head. Remembering when she gathered around all the James sisters and told her that she wasn't simply sick. And would recover. The situation was much more difficult and serious than that. That she had cancer. She felt the floor fall from under her.

The doctor looked to the couple and spoke. "Mrs. Scott, you have cancer stage 3." The doctor said. Looking up at looking up at the couple.

The doctor gave them information on the condition and possible treatments and they ended up leaving the office sometime later.

Nathan and Haley got back in the car and Nathan started to drive. Looking towards Haley. "It's going to be okay Hales." "We'll get you through this one step at a time." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"I don't want to tell the kids especially Jamie." "We know how he is he'll consume himself with worry and stress, he has that beautiful little girl to love and enjoy I don't want to spoil this time in his life. And Lydia's so young this whole this will shatter her innocence completely. And Robbie is just too little to know what's going on but he's more aware then we realize." "This is serious and terrifying my mom died and it happened way sooner than we expected. Even though she tried to prepare us for it wanting to fix the broken relationships between the sisters. Which only worked with Quinn and I neither of us have heard from Taylor since it happened." "Let's pick up the kids and head over to Jamie and Madison's like we planned." Haley said. Looking up at Nathan.

"Alright we'll do that but you know the best thing would be to tell them together like your mom did so we can be there to reassure and comfort them. But I won't push you on it. I'll keep it myself until you're ready to tell everyone." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"Thank you." Haley said softly. Leaning over kissing him. Once they were parked in front of the school waiting for Lydia to come into the car. Which she did seconds later.

"There's our girl how was your day Lydia.?" Haley said. With a smile.

"It was so fun momma, we had an assembly and there were performers and they brought people out and they got to dance and sing too." Lydia recounted with excitement spilling from her voice.

The next stop was picking up Robbie which went smoothly. The young boy full of smiles. With cookies in each hand as he entered the car.

Then the family was off to Jamie and Madison's. The ride taking half an hour. Once they arrived Lydia helping Robbie out of the car. As the two siblings ran up to the front door. Haley and Nathan walking close behind them.

Nathan knocked on the door. It opening quickly as Madison and Jamie looked up at their family. "We can to visit you it's supposed to be a surprise." Lydia said. Looking up at her brother.

"It was the best kind. Come in and Isabella is wide awake so anyone who wants to hold her can." Jamie said. The couple moving aside. As Nathan and Haley came into the home. Lydia and Robbie already on their way to the living room.

Madison went into the living room with the kids. Holding Izzy in her hands securely. While Jamie looked to his parents.

"You could have just called and used your key. I would have left it unlocked." Jamie said. Looking up at them.

"We could have but then we wouldn't have moments like these." Nathan said. Looking back at his son.

"How is everything.? is Izzy sleeping through the night.?" Haley asked. Leaning over hugging him.

"We are slowly figuring things out and she's sleeps for longer than we expected. Which is great we're enjoying it and trying to live in the moment." Jamie said. Hugging her back.

The three of them walked from the hallway into the living room.

Taking seats, the chairs set up in the living room. As they shared the events of their day.

A few days Later

Nathan took ahold of Haley's hand as she spoke. The couple decided to have a family dinner but before anyone else showed up they wanted to make sure their children knew the news they've been holding back.

"Momma and I have to talk to you about something really important." Nathan said. Looking up at his kids.

"What is it momma.?" Lydia asked. Looking up at her parents.

"I have cancer." Haley said. Looking to them.

Jamie looked back at his mother with a look of shock.

"Why didn't tell me before you were at our house days ago.?" "And didn't say anything. You made it seem like everything was okay. Now you drop this on all of us!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Momma I don't understand what's happening. Can't you just go to the doctor and they can make you better.?" Lydia asked. With concern in her voice.

"No Lydia it doesn't work that way. Daddy and I will explain and answer your questions." Haley said. Looking to her daughter.

"Jamie please try and understand we wanted to wait and give ourselves a chance to absorb the news before we told anyone else." "This revelation came as a shock to both of us and we're still trying to wrap our minds around it. We never meant to keep this from you." Haley said. Putting her hand on his.

He pulled his hand away. Looking back at her. "What happened to we don't lie in this family. You could have told me anytime. And you only thought about yourself and what you wanted." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"Jamie don't take this out on your mother. Everything is going to be fine. We're going to get through this together." Nathan said. Looking to his son.

Jamie got out and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Jamie.?" Lydia asked.

"I'm going home." Jamie responded. Opening and walking through the door as other family members were walking inside.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know your thoughts, what you think is next for Naley.? Jamie's reaction. Naley go through and get through life's toughest battles together. This time is no different. And thank you all for your support. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 24**

 _There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on the path while others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be honored by your choice? Or will you embrace your new path? Each morning you choose to move forward or to simply give up._

Days Later

These pasts few days have been emotional and once again proof of how my wife is a force greater than anything I've ever seen. She hasn't made any changes to our routines in regard to the kids. Even though her symptoms are coming on even stronger now. I've done everything I can to help her and make sure she isn't stressed and doesn't have to worry about the day to day things she would normally concern herself with.

Our other family members were taken aback by the news and offered their support for us and babysitting whenever we would need it.

I know she will make it through this. After everything we've endured over these past few years. She is the strongest woman I know. And I will never let her lose hope or belief in what our future will be. Which is us living happily for the remainder of our lives.

…

Madison looked over at Jamie. Smiling at the sight of Izzy who was growing and getting more beautiful by the day.

"The two of you have been even more inseparable lately." Madison said. Looking into Jamie's eyes.

He looked back at her and then looked down at a now sleeping Izzy.

"She's the most perfect baby in the world." "How could I not want to soak that in and treasure it all." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"I think staying away and not facing it and not seeing her will only make it worse. Especially if something were to go wrong over time and you not taking advantage of the gift your being given right now that is time is something you're going to regret." Madison said. Looking to him.

Jamie pulled the blanket over Isabella before he quietly walked out of the room. Madison going after him.

"I didn't realize the talk we were having was over. I know that wasn't what you wanted to hear. But there is truth to what I'm saying. If any of this has taught all of us anything it's to take advantage of the time we have with the people we love the most in the world." "I was there at the dinner just in awe of your parents their love, support, and strength they find in each other." "When I looked for you and asked about you Lydia said you had gone home. When I got back you were gone. Where did you go.?" Madison asked.

Jamie looked back at her. "To the River court. I needed to remember a time in my life when something was still under my control and things weren't so hard to face." Jamie said.

Madison looked up at him. Putting her hand in his.

"Jamie talk to me. You've barely said one word about this since you found out. And it was you who taught me how to open up and let people in even when I didn't think I could." Madison said.

"First it was Quintin, then later my grandma Lydia. Now my mom." "I got through all of that. And I was able to keep going and piece together my life. But I can't do that without her." Jamie said. His voice breaking.

Madison wrapped her arms around him tightly.

It wasn't until hours later did Madison hear knocking at their front door. Causing her to run up and open it quickly. Izzy had been fussing for hours and Jamie had at last gotten her to calm down.

Opening the door, she looked up and heart dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here.?" Madison said. Crossing her arms against her chest. "How do you even know where I live!" "Get away from me and my family!" Madison yelled at them.

"Sweetheart we just wanted to express our condoles to Mrs. Scott and see our granddaughter." Madison's father said.

"You will never see our child. And she doesn't want or need to hear anything you have to say. She doesn't need your thoughts or what you think concern is she's going to be fine." Madison said. Not looking them in the eyes.

"Stage 3 cancer doesn't have the best success rate darling. Isn't that a shame she tries so hard to take you from us and now she won't be around for her own children. And they say there is no justice." Madison's mother said. With a smirk.

 _Flashback_

 _The doctor closed and locked the door to his office. Getting out his cell phone as he began to dial a number. Putting the phone to his ear as he heard a voice._

" _They just left and I was completely believable. Even brought out some actual emotion. They had no idea that I was lying through my teeth. Haley James Scott is completely healthy and those symptoms are all a side effect of stress. How much longer do I have to play along.?" The doctor asked._

" _Until it becomes too much and our daughter has no other choice but leave her husband and that family behind." Madison's father said. Into the phone._

 **Author's Note: Come on now readers. After everything they've gone through in this story. I wasn't going to put them through something like this too. Haley's symptoms are stress related only and will worsen given her emotional and mental state. In Tree Hill secrets never stay buried. Someone is always around. And just so you know I take your reviews and ideas into consideration. Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 25**

 _Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world? Or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives... for better or worse!_

Unable to believe what he just overhead. Chris Keller got away from the front door of the doctor's office door and went back into the waiting room. Where he left out those doors. And went into his contacts and went down by Haley's name clicking it.

Stopping when he realized he didn't have her most recent cell phone number and had no way to contact her. The history between her, himself, and Nathan. Began from the difficult time in Nathan and Haley's marriage when Haley was on tour and the kiss between them happened. Since then there was no resolve between Haley and Chris. Nathan and him had never been friends. But for him and Haley they had become friends before everything blew apart. He never questioned and simply understood the distance she had put between them. It had been years since they had spoken.

He knew even if he was able to get ahold of her she probably wouldn't believe him.

So, he ended up going home. Driving quickly wanting to make sure he remembered everything he had heard. Once he had made it through his door he looked up and spoke to his wife. Telling her all that he heard from behind the door.

Rachel looked back at him. Putting her hand on his.

"We need to tell someone this guy is giving fake diagnoses who knows how many people he's already done this too. And he has to be working with someone it's too big to control all by yourself." Rachel said. Looking back at him.

"I don't know about involving you in any of this. You've worked hard to put your past behind you. Doing this could bring everything back up again. Which is the last thing I want for you. I can do this alone and figure it out." Chris said. Looking to her.

"You could but we're in this together. This guy and the people he's working for need to be exposed." Rachel said. Looking to him.

Days Later

The couple arrived at the doctor's office sitting across from him.

"What brings you two here today.?" The doctor asked.

"I heard what you said. About Haley James Scott." Chris said. Looking up at him.

"And you and whoever you're working with aren't getting away with this." Rachel said.

The smile fading from the doctor's face.

…


	26. Chapter 26

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 26**

"You have me mistaken with someone else." The doctor said. Looking from Chris to Rachel. As he began shuffling papers around on his desk.

"Bullshit now that I had some time to look around. There are no certificates from any schools on these walls or anything else that doctor's usually have plastered everywhere the walls are completely white. My husband is a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them." "How do you live with yourself giving fake diagnoses to people who are sick and come to you in need of help and support.?" "I doubt you're smart enough pull of this scam all by yourself." "Give us the answers we're looking for and there won't be any trouble." Rachel said. Looking up at the man.

"I'm not telling you or your husband a damn thing. What I should do is give you a prescription for medication that will shut you up permanently!" He yelled back at her.

Chris got up slamming the guy against the wall. "You will never talk to my wife that way again otherwise you will have me to deal with.!." "Who are you really.?" "And who are you working with.?" Chris yelled at him.

"No one!" The man yelled back at him.

Suddenly the door opened. The police coming into the office with their guns drawn.

"If you won't talk to them. Then you're going to talk to us. This isn't going to end well for you. Your facing years in jail and losing every bit of money you have because the victims involved will be finically compensated. So, if your fine with going down alone then come with us." The officer said.

The doctor began to talk.

…

Jamie handed Isabella over to Madison. And took a breath. Getting up as he walked out of the living room and went to open their front door.

"Jamie!" Lydia exclaimed. As she ran into her older brother's arms.

Jamie smiled hugging her back. "I've missed you too Lyd." Jamie said. Watching as Lydia went to hug Madison and kiss Isabella on the forehead.

"Jamie." Robbie said. With a wide smile. Walking quickly over to his brother. Who scooped him into his arms. Hugging him tightly.

"Hey there little brother." Jamie said. Letting him go. Minutes later as he squirmed out of his arms.

"We've missed you a lot Jamie." Nathan said. Leaning over hugging him.

"I've missed you all too especially you and momma." Jamie said. Hugging his father back.

Nathan went into the living room and sat down. Watching Robbie, Lydia, and Isabella. His heart filling with pride. At the beautiful family, they were.

"Momma. I'm sorry" Jamie said. With emotion, thick in his voice. Leaning over hugging his mother. Noticing that she seemed to be looking and acting more like herself which he was so thankful for.

"It's alright Jimmy Jam. You were worried, scared, terrified of losing me I understand I love you so much." Haley said. Hugging him back.

"I love you too momma." Jamie said. Looking to her.

As the mother and son went into the living room together.

Tonight, was family movie Dan and Deb. Along with Karen. Lucas and Brooke were already there. This was a tradition they had begun along with family dinners. Wanting to spend as much time together as possible. Everything they have been going through. Taught them to truly value each other that much more.

It was Lydia's turn to pick the movie when the news suddenly broke with a special report.

 _Breaking News: After being information from sources we cannot name we have the local Tree Hill doctor along with Tree Hill high school student Madison summers parents in custody. The couple who have been behind the entire operation. Mitchel Dawn has been giving fake diagnoses and medications have no medical background. He has no business in a hospital. He is not a doctor never has been and never will be. Sleep peacefully tonight residents of Tree Hill. Our town is now face with these three criminals going behind bars for a long time._

Madison looked back at Nathan and Haley with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I can't believe they would be this cruel to put you through this." Madison said. Emotion in her voice.

"You nothing to apologize for you are not your parents. You are everything they're not and we love you." Nathan said. Looking to her.

Haley walked over and hugged her tightly. "You are a Scott now. You don't ever have to worry about them again." Haley said.

The movie night continued for hours along with catching up and endless conversations. Eventually everyone went home.

Weeks Later

Nathan and Haley were able to find a doctor they trusted.

And Haley had new tests done and was able to get the results. Which is what bought the couple into the office today.

"I am pleased to announce that you are completely and totally healthy and will live a very long life." The doctor said. Looking to the couple.

"Thank you so much." Haley said. Wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"We are beyond grateful for giving our family this second chance." Nathan said. Looking to the doctor.

"You're welcome now go enjoy this new life." The doctor said. Smiling at them. Before she left and went to check on other patients.

The couple walked out of the office hand and hand.

Deciding to go straight home. Once they were inside. Nathan took Haley in his arms. "I knew it that everything would work out and we would live happily ever after." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"We get to spend the rest of our life together. That is all I've ever wanted or needed. I love you that much more every single day." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"I love you too. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. My life this family only works because we have you." Nathan said. Looking back at her. Leaning over kissing her.

She kisses him back. Taking her hand in his. As they walk up the stairs and go through the hallway. Once they reach their room. Haley opens the door. Walking inside first. Nathan walks in after her. Shutting and locking the door behind her.

Leaning over kissing her. He picks her up.

She wraps her legs around him. Kissing him every place she could reach. As he lays her down on the bed. Looking straight into her eyes. Haley takes off his shirt. A smile on her face. As he leans down reconnecting their lips.

Haley pulls the covers over them.

…

 **Author's Note: This story is going to be ending in the next chapter. Thank you all for your support and let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen. Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A Secret Uncovered**

 **Chapter 27**

 _2 years later_

The doctor along with Madison's Parents were given life in prison. It turns out they have been working with this doctor for years. And profiting off of it. Which means that they were forced to give away all their money to the many victims involved. And their possessions were sold. Reputations were ruined.

Madison and Jamie graduated high school. Madison still works at Karen's and Jamie still works at the dealership. They both plan to attend college once Isabella is older.

Lucas and Brooke ended up adopting siblings a boy and a girl.

Nathan and Haley are kept busy between work and raising Robbie, Lydia, and their youngest daughter Mia. Chris and Haley regained their friendship along with Rachel and Brooke.

Dan and Deb are as involved with the family as ever. And during breaks and summer vacations everyone heads to the beach house. Family dinners and movie nights are regular part of the week.

They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
